


A Secret Something

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Injury, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Sex, Smut, Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: You and Dean had been best friends ever since you were kids. Now that you were both 18 and your fathers were hunting together more and more often it made sense for you, Dean and Sam to all stay with each other and attend school while they worked jobs nearby. Two teenagers, best friends, living together, some newfound attraction and two scary hunter dads. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad c’mon you’re being ridiculous!” You tried to keep your composure and not shout at him but he had turned his back to you opening the fridge searching for a cold beer. Taking a deep breath you tried again.

“You do get how ridiculous it is that you physically put me in a position where i have to kill something so that it doesn’t kill me, but i’m not allowed to go to the movies with a cute guy right? Like that is insane!” Your response brought a snort from Dean sitting up on the kitchen counter that earned a glare from John as you stared him down “What’s so funny De?”

He looked down clearly uncomfortable that his dad was silently telling him to keep out of it. “Nothing I just wouldn’t describe Jack as cute,” he grinned back at you, earning another warning look from his dad. At this moment your dad shut the fridge and handed a beer to his friend John sighing that he had to have this conversation with you infront of John and his sons.

“That’s not ridiculous monsters are easy guys are not, i don’t want you going out with Jack or Josh or whoever, my house my rules.” He spoke flatly holding out a hand to end the conversation which only angered you more. 

“Dad this isn’t even a house it’s a motel room with 2 beds and 5 people!” Your words were dripping with sarcasm, your eyes widening at how frustrating this situation was. “It’s not like this is a household brimming with adult supervision and Dean went out with that ‘cheerleader’ 2 weeks ago and no one said a word about that!”

“That’s different, if John says he can date he can date i say you can’t so you can’t. You’re only just 18, you’re not going out with some teenage boy!” Your father's eyes were staring right at you, he was trying so hard not to get angry but his voice was starting to waver.

“Oh my god, but why not?!” You challenged petulantly, you could tell he was getting angry but he wasn’t going to act on it infront of John and his boys which just drew more courage in you.

“Because boys only want one thing!” He shot at you violently making John nod in agreement. 

“That is true Y/N.” 

Dean was reacting to your fathers tone eyeing you up carefully wanting you just to end this conversation but you continued to challenge, their new argument just caused a burning in you.

Trying to collect your thoughts you sat down at the table with the men and slowly responded. “Dad, just because they want something doesn’t mean that they’re automatically going to get it does it? I do have a say in my own decisions and if you’re both suddenly so worried about this why aren’t you stopping Dean from dating then? If you’re so worried about teenage boys actions then why don’t you address it with them and help the problem instead of telling girls to just hide away.” 

The stubbornness but eloquence of your challenge made the grown men stop for a minute as John leaned back with a small smile. A look of pride softening his face leaving Mark choking over his own words as Dean assessed the situation with worry in his eyes. You had never spoken to them in a way that earned almost some respect from John and Dean was wary of the uncertainty of the situation.

After almost a minute of silence John was the first to speak as he leaned forward with a small chuckle reaching for his beer. “Well sweetheart you got us there.” Looking over to Mark he was eager to see what his reaction would be, you could physically see the cogs turning in his brain as he could finally see your logic but his instinct of how much danger there was in the world clung to him.

“I don’t know Y/N. You two go get dinner and i’ll think about it.” His voice was heavy and his brain was in overdrive but you were thrilled at the response. Giving dean a smile biting your tongue he jumped off the counter to join you, wrapping an arm around you while his face gleamed with amusement and pride of how you handled the situation. You two wasted no time leaving the motel laughing with each other as soon as the door was shut making your way to the pizza place.

On the other side of the door Mark groaned loudly leaning his head on the table in defeat as John laughed and patted his back. “Man, i’m glad mine are boys.” Which elicited another deep groan into the table.

With the sun setting and the air turning cold you walked along the path huddled under Deans arm as he held you tight both beaming with the feeling of victory. Even though this battle had nothing to do with Dean he couldn’t help but feel pride for you standing up to two alpha males like their parents.

It was amazing and he was grinning his eyes beaming down at you, “that was awesome! I have no idea how the hell you did that Y/N.” His words of encouragement lifted through you and you leaned away from him almost jumping up at down as he looked adoringly at you.

“I cannot believe that i actually said what i wanted to say, usually i can’t even get the words out and then of course your dad had to be there too!”

You both laughed as you walked through a pile of leaves, your happiness was so contagious it made you feel like little kids again. “Oh and thanks for throwing me under the bus by the way really appreciated that!” Dean mock glared down at you shaking your arm, “and not to burst your bubble though sweetheart, but you do know that he didn’t actually say that you could go right?”

“That doesn’t matter, i won an argument against my dad!” Your eyes beaming with pride as you smiled up at your best friend, “and anyway they’re gone again in the morning for like a week so what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!” You let out cheekily feeling so proud of yourself as Dean kissed the top of your head before he left you to run into the shop to grab the pizzas. As he returned you both animatedly carried on the conversation.

With all of the pain and scariness of your usual lives it freed you both ever so slightly just to be happy about something so fantastically trivial as teenage problems, you were both only 18 at the end of the day.

As you neared the motel you begged Dean not to bring up the conversation again, you didn’t want to push it and ruin this evening and he jokingly moaned but he could never deny you. That look of happiness on your face was so pure he just wanted to keep you in that bliss for a little while longer.

“Dinners up!” You shouted out as Dean opened the front door for you like a gentleman. Even though you were the second youngest somehow you always fell into the mother role when you were all together, even though you detested the stereotypes maybe it was because you were the only girl? You didn’t always love it and honestly sometimes you were just so tired from taking care of others before yourself but it’s where you belonged, it was the role that you played in this disjointed family and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Placing the boxes on the table everyone crowded lovingly around you, John placed his hand gently on the small of your back as he leant around you which was an anomaly in your routine. Usually the older man was dark and brooding or drunk and he didn’t dole out affection easily so you took it sharing a small smile with him.

Dean noticed his dad straight away shocked at his response to you and you both shared a confused but wow that was nice silent conversation. As Sammy finally put down his homework and made his way over to the table you all clambered around finding seats and he jumped up on your lap grabbing pizza eliciting a laugh from everyone as you moved to make yourself more comfortable. He was only 13 and you nestled into him wrapping your arms around his waist. 

In the background Dean stood by the fridge passing out beers to the adults as he nodded to his dad asking permission. “Yeah just one though,” he responded sternly and Dean pulled his seat ever so slightly towards you and Sammy before you all sat eating a family dinner together. It was such a rare occurrence and all of you felt that.

The men told old stories that got more embellished the more they drunk. Sam gripped onto their words, asking them questions and when they were distracted Dean tapped his beer bottle on your thigh offering it to you discreetly, just a secret that the both of you shared.

The night went on and Sammy felt heavier in your lap as he leant back against you and as the men grew tired everyone retreated to claim a sleeping place. This was the only difficulty when you were all together, usually if the men hunted together they would get a room and the 3 kids would share. You in your own bed and Dean and Sammy sharing but on the occasions that they had made it home it meant that all 5 of you had to share two beds and a sofa.

Nudging Sammy awake he slid off of your lap and you tried to rush him so that you could stand and claim a bed, before you could even stand John had taken the bed closest to him and you rushed to the next one laughing victoriously as you sat on it.

Your dad was almost passed out on the sofa and Sammy was asking John if he could share with him which brought a smile to his face as he lifted the covers for the tired little boy, in moments like this you could all tell just how small he really was.

As you had all chosen your spots you left into the bathroom to take off your bra and put some sleeping shorts on in privacy while the guys all changed in the other room, it was just a small routine that you had all gotten used to.

Walking back into the room you made your way over to your bed that already had Dean sitting up in it, John was waiting for you to come back in and turned the bedside light off as you climbed into bed and cuddled up in the covers.

“You better not kick me off the bed again Y/N.” Dean whispered lowly to you as you tried to stifle your laugh.

“Well you better not wake up with a boner again then D,” you laughed back at him catching him off guard and embarrassing him.

“Shut up Y/N!” He spoke firmly before rolling over away from you only making you laugh louder.

John chuckled tiredly at your conversation before putting on his deep dad voice “Enough, go to sleep.”

You responded with a smile on your face, tonight felt different to usual nights. It felt happy and carefree. You couldn’t even remember the last time John had smiled and here he was cuddling his youngest to sleep and smiling at your retorts.

Usually you and John barely spoke, you trusted him but he scared you just like your dad did, hunters were dark it’s how they had to be. It’s how they got into this life in the first place and you understood that. Your world wasn’t cuddly and fuzzy but tonight it felt just a little bit softer and you wanted to hold onto that peace knowing that it wasn’t going to last forever so that’s exactly what you did.

With your back against Dean's you fell asleep feeling peaceful and content with how things were right now and what more could you ever ask for. You had what was in your view your entire family together just for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

The buzzing of your alarm woke you and with a groan you rolled over and turned it off inspecting the room, leaning back you shook Dean awake as he moaned at you.

“Alright i’m up.” He groaned before squinting his eyes open. Sammy was awake sorting out his school bag and your dad and John were sitting at the table before Mark got up to pour coffee into a mug offering it out to you. Graciously accepting you walked over to them, sitting at the small table stifling a yawn.

You felt the coldness of the room as soon as you left the bed, your shorts and vest top not doing much to offer you warmth. Holding the coffee mug in both hands you joined the men with a tired smile before John started reeling off the rules.

“We’ll be about a week, give or take. If anything happens ring Bobby, keep Sammy safe and always keep the door locked. Got it?” Nodding in agreement he took his eyes off of you and repeated loudly to the boys. 

“Got it?” He was greeted with groans of “Yes sir”, as John shook his head he spoke loudly. “Y/N’s in charge while we’re gone.” Sammy responded with an okay not taking his eyes off the chemistry textbook in his hands and you smiled proudly that John was acknowledging and trusting you in this way but Dean leaned back in the bed to address his dad. “What, why am i not in charge?”

“Because i said she was.” John challenged back sternly effectively silencing Dean.

Smiling into your mug you looked up at your dad questioningly, “so the movie okay?” You asked sheepishly as he groaned at you running his hand through his hair.

“One movie and that’s it, he is not coming in this room do you understand?” His voice grew louder with every word and you nodded feverently in agreement grinning at John opposite you who chuckled back. “Okay, c’mon 15 minutes, we’re dropping you three at school on the way outta town.” Standing up you kissed your dad on the cheek and spun around to reach the bathroom before Dean even had a foot out of bed, a string of ‘C’mon Y/N!’ Followed behind you as a pillow was hurled at the door.

Jumping out of the impala Dean handed Sammy his bag as you three crossed the road. “Got your books, pens, knife?” He questioned while Sammy nodded without a words walking ahead of you two, waving goodbye over his head as he went off in search of his classroom.

Dean watched his back shaking off the slight rejection of his little brother as he shook his head and wrapped an arm over your shoulder. “What room you in?” He questioned as you two sauntered through the front door, “uhh 2C04 i think, how about you?”

“Yeah i’m in C block too.” He steered you through the corridors as you both looked at the numbers. You’d only been in this new school for a few weeks and while Dean gave off an heir of confidence, he hated starting a new school in the middle of term just as much as you and Sam did.

“So, looking forward to your date then?” He questioned cheekily as his tongue ran out to trace his lower lip, slapping him on the chest you couldn’t hold back your laughter. 

“Yeah i’m not so sure anymore, it was more exciting when i thought i wasn’t allowed to go.” You laughed at him and Deans eyebrows raised at you. “You naughty little girl, looks like Luke definitely won’t be coming in the motel room!” He mocked you with that cheeky boy grin wiggling his eyebrows as you pushed his arm off your shoulder feigning disgust while your genuine smile just peaked through.

“You’re such a Jerk, bye!” 

Walking into your classroom laughing you heard him shout, “bye babe!” Through the hallway behind you. As you turned you saw that some of the girls were openly looking you up and down with interest. Examining you after hearing the end of this conversation with the hot new guy in school.  
Brilliant.

Your face dropped immediately, feeling lonely without your best friend anymore you walked over to your seat and started getting out your books as you tried to ignore their blatant gossiping.

You were so grateful when the last bell of the day rang and you could finally go home and just spend the next few days not having to deal with something as stupid as teenage girls judging you. Quickly gathering your things you made your way out to the front of the school jumping up on the low wall to wait for the winchester boys to finish up.

Sammy waved to you as he came in sight walking over to join you,. “Dean’s talking to a girl, we could be waiting for a while.” He huffed at you and you shook your head.

“Of course he is. Did you have a good day?” You asked but just got a shrug of his shoulders in return and you smiled down at him sympathetically. Sammy hated being the new kid in school even if he had already made a friend or two.

Over the thinning crowds you could see Dean talking to a blonde girl in a cheerleader outfit who was clearly lapping up all of his charm, looking at Sammy you rolled your eyes and shouted out for him. “Winchester time to go!” He looked quickly in your direction and held a hand out to you before you shouted for him again, with an audible groan and no doubt a roll of his eyes he made his goodbyes and walked towards you with a smile on his face.

“What the hell Y/N, c’mon!” Shaking his head at you he grabbed Sammy's bag and grabbed his shoulder knowing immediately he wasn’t feeling great before looking back at you. “I was just getting us invited to a party at hers tonight sweetheart.” 

“Oh yeah an invite for us, how selfless of you.” You rolled your eyes at him, words dripping with sarcasm before he held his free hand up to you in defence. “Hey i thought you’d like it, give you an excuse to flirt with Lukey boy before your big date. I’m a very caring guy!”

Sometimes this guy toyed the line between confident and cocky and it just left you lost for words. How was it that this jerk who you’d been friends with for almost 10 years managed to make you smile more than ever.

“Okay fine i’m down. What you wanna do tonight then Sammy?”

Looking down at him he shrugged his shoulders and let out a huffed breath. “I dunno, me and Billy   
have this English presentation due, maybe I could ask to do it over his?”

Dean patted his shoulder smiling at you, his face mirrored that of a proud parent at the feat of his little brother making a friend. You both shared that smile before he clapped his shoulder and agreed enthusiastically. “Yeah awesome just ring me if you need me,”

Later that night you and Dean were walking through the front door of somebody's house ready to join the party already buzzed and laughing.   
You’d spent the last few hours drinking the beers in the fridge and getting Deans opinions on outfits for you. You wanted to go for the ‘oh i just threw this on but i look amazing look’ which landed on a push up bra with a low cut top and skinny black jeans that hugged you with one of Deans leather jackets on top to keep you warm.

You felt so confident in that simple outfit, as you got Dean to look up at you twirling around his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped just for a second before he composed himself.

Neither of you could deny that as you’d gotten older there was attraction growing there. You’d both been best friends for so long though and you just chalked it up to teenage hormones laughing it off but you both played into it every now and then. The small touches that you would give each other now seemed to give you both more comfort than ever before and while you talked to Dean about girls you couldn’t help but let your jealousy show just that little bit.

His hand had stayed protectively on your lower back as you swayed slightly looking around the room for any faces that you recognised, catching Luke and Amy's eyes you waved and they wandered over. Amy immediately wrapped you in a hug surprising you slightly, you two had only shared a few conversations but the alcohol had drawn out her affectionate side so you happily reciprocated feeling confidence from the liquid courage. The rise in confidence may have also had something to do with Deans hand still being your lower back, his thumb moving just ever so slightly.

“Hey Amy, De you know Luke right?” Dean smiled down at Amy and raised his eyebrows slightly at Luke as he extended a hand out to Dean, he stood there for a second before shaking it back squeezing just a little too hard, a small grin growing on his face as Luke struggled not wanting to let go.

After a few seconds you put a hand on either of their chests giggling breaking them up, “Okay boys put it away.” Jack blinked a few times at you as he stepped back dropping his hand while Dean just laughed his hand finding its original spot easily stroking your back softly once more.

Dean looked around with a cheeky grin before he pulled you in closer to him moving his arm around to your waist, his nose pressing up to your cheek.   
“Imma go grab us a drink,” He grumbled lowly holding you there for a second longer than necessary as you leaned into him. Your eyes twinkling as he pulled back even though you knew he was just trying to wind Luke up and it seemed like it was working.

He stepped away squeezing Lukes shoulder roughly as he walked past him, you and Amy shared a knowing smile before you stepped forward to Luke finally greeting him with a hug.  
The evening went on and you and Dean spent the night together. You usually did on nights like this, it was just you two at a new school and everyone already had their friends but the two of you were perfectly happy with the arrangement.

You drank more and more floating together to different groups joining in on the conversations and drinking games just enjoying yourselves and letting yourselves be dumb kids. It also had its perks, the loud noises and alcohol gave you both an excuse to lean into each other just that little bit more as you spoke throughout the night.

At around 1am you walked around the side of the house two beers in hand to find Dean sitting around a small fire with a few people including Amy, Luke and the blonde cheerleader he was talking to earlier that day. He was leaning towards her as she spoke, his elbows rested on his knees with a lazy smile on his face as she perched herself closer to the green eyed beauty.

Downing half of your drink you sauntered over and immediately sat on Dean's lap placing yourself in between him and the girl. Handing him his beer with a cheeky grin on your face he looked at you smiling and shaking his head slightly before he accepted the beer placing his free hand around your waist.

“Sorry no more seats,” you pouted at him as he raised an eyebrow at you. Taking a swig of his beer as you turned in his lap to face the cheerleader and introduce yourself politely to her playing little miss innocent. The conversations went on for a little while longer before Dean let out a yawn and Amy teased him. “Oh baby is it passed your bedtime?”

He laughed hard at that, the alcohol bringing out a pink tinge to his cheeks. “Yeah i think it is, somebody kept me up all night.” Lifting his leg to jostle you you spilled your beer ever so slightly. 

Turning to face him with a look of shock painted on your face “No i did not!” You declared indignantly.  
Unbeknownst to you, Luke and Blondie were sharing a look of annoyance while Amy simply laughed at the two of you, “I knew it!”

Looking at her confused, it took a second before you caught the interpretation of her words. “No not like that! It was like totally platonic!” You laughed at her as she nodded sarcastically and Dean piped in.

“Yeah, we’re just mates,” he laughed at her.   
She simply gave you two a pointed look before responding, “Yeah i always look at my mates like that.”

You and Dean shared a look for a second before you both finished your drinks at the same time hearing an ‘Awkward’ from across the fire causing you to laugh a little. As you readjusted yourself in Dean's lap you couldn’t help but notice that his fingertips were tracing ever so slightly on your thigh as you leaned back into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost an hour after deciding to leave the party you both stumbled through the front door of the motel room telling each other to be quiet as you fell around laughing at nothing in particular.   
Making your way to the counter you poured two glasses of water for the both of you and put them on the bed side table while Dean had starfished fully clothed on top of your bed.

Pulling at his leg and calling out his name you tried and failed to get him to move so you took off his shoes for him and went about taking off your Jeans and pulling out your bra from the sleeves leaving you in a top and panties.

Climbing over Dean so that you were sat on top of him you pulled at his jacket trying to rouse him. “De move your ass,” you moaned at him causing him sit up.

“I’m up, i’m up.” He grumbled with his eyes still shut, opening them lazily to find you sat straddling him unzipping his jacket. Looking down and then up at you very slowly with a cheeky grin before settling on your face, “hey sweetheart what you doing there?”

“Nothing, it’s bed time.” You smiled at him knowing exactly what he was thinking continuing to coax his jacket over his arms, once he was freed he placed his hand softly on your back and leaned his face closer towards yours. His nose rubbed yours ever so slightly as the green of his eyes looked straight into yours, he was so close you could feel his breath on your lips.

He didn’t move any further than this, his hand pressed firmer into your back and his eyes simply looked into yours seeking permission. Suddenly the effects of the alcohol seemed to disappear as he looked at you like this with such intensity and almost fear? His wide green eyes didn’t hold any of his cocky confidence anymore. Dean simply looked vulnerable to you as though he was scared of what your reaction would be.

Seeing the innocence in his eyes stirred something deep inside you. He was looking at you like he wanted you. He wasn’t just after a drunken kiss and grind, he wanted to kiss you.

Your chest was beating heavy as you looked back at him and it just stirred you on, you wanted him. Not just as a drunken kiss and grind, you wanted him back.

Courage washed over you as you leaned forward meeting his lips with yours. He groaned into you almost immediately as he reciprocated the kiss, starting slow your lips moved soft against one another until he licked your lower lip seeking permission to enter causing you to hum into his mouth as you allowed him. Grabbing you tighter pushing his chest to yours his hands moved down your sides gripping your waist, he lifted his hips grinding up into you making you cry out for him.

After what felt like hours you lifted your head up trying to find some air to fill your lungs and he took the moment to kiss down your neck hungrily. His stubble scratching you ever so slightly as his hands moved up and down your sides, lifting your top so that he could stroke the soft skin there. His rough hands moved down over your hips squeezing you as he groaned in pleasure that you weren’t wearing any trousers.

Leaning away from him you ran your hands greedily down the muscles on his chest and sides before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head throwing it to the side.

Looking up at him his eyes were hazy from the drink but they were darker with hunger, his lips soft and plump from kissing you. Dean looked at you as though you were the only thing that he could see and it made you burn with desire. Pulling off your top you saw his eyes go down to your chest and his jaw drop before his lips were there kissing every inch of you he could reach.

Overwhelmed with pleasure he squeezed you tight and flipped you onto your back so that he was sat in between your legs. Eyeing you up his hands traveled across your stomach and up to your breasts before he leaned down to kiss you there taking a bud in his mouth licking it softly as your hands found his hair to pull on, the new sensation overwhelming you.

“De that feels so good.” You breathed out to him as he moaned back in appreciation before stepping off the bed to take off his trousers eyeing you carefully. Looking straight back at him drawing your tongue against your lower lip you couldn’t help but let out a small whine as you saw his naked bow legs leading up to his tight black boxers that could barely contain his hardness.

He smiled at your response, the hunger growing stronger in him as he crawled over you pulling his hands through your hair kissing you passionately. Your hands raked down his back and your legs wrapped around his waist pulling him down until your crotches aligned desperate to find any kind of friction. Groaning in response he pulled back suddenly, his eyes growing wide as he took in a sharp breath, “fucking hell sweetheart.”

His barely covered penis was running over your folds through your underwear and the sensations were almost too much, he ran two fingers over them swearing as he found them soaking wet from a mixture of the both of you.

You both stopped for a moment breathing heavily, his hand waiting over your underwear his eyes looking your face over as he moved to kiss the inside of your leg softly. While you wanted Dean so desperately in that moment fear started to wash over you.

No one had touched you the way that he had already done and now he was asking for more. You trusted him with your whole heart but the idea of him doing that to you just felt so overwhelming.

Taking in a breath you sat yourself up facing him your fingers tracing his jawline, “De i don’t know,” you shook your head slightly looking down feeling almost embarrassed as he cupped your cheek. His thumb came up to draw gently along your cheekbone forcing you to look up to him with a soft expression over his face. “Sweetheart do you want to stop?” You nodded slowly before letting out a small apology.

“Y/N that’s okay don’t say sorry! Sweetheart i wouldn’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.” The emeralds of his eyes bore into yours, a thousand unspoken words between them   
he leaned down kissing you gently on the lips making you smile into him. “It’s late why don’t we just get some sleep?”

Smiling up at him you were so thankful that somebody this sweet cared about you, moving over to allow him space you led yourself underneath the covers facing him as he joined you. You both smiled into each other as you shared soft kisses, your fingertips outlined his stubble and his thumb ran softly over your hip.  
Chuckling to yourself you whispered into his lips, “Guess dad was right that guys only want one thing,” this earned a groan from him as his eyes went wide with fear. “He’s going to kill me. He’s actually going to kill me.” 

Laughing loudly at his response you tried to stroke his cheek as he moved in the sheets. “Oh yeah we are never telling them about this! We’re just going to have to pretend that nothing's going on.” Smiling up at you he kissed your nose. 

“So is this something then?” He questioned quietly a cocky grin running over his lips as he waited eagerly for your response. Questioning his face for a second you bit your lip before responding, “I think maybe it could be something, but a secret something!” Dean nodded in response before you both laughed and his hands found your face kissing you deeply before you both fell asleep cuddled up in the arms of one another.

It was the best nights sleep you’d had in months, the sweet mix of too much alcohol and Deans protective arms wrapped around you had you dreaming of sweet things. The smell of his hair gel and leather settled in you as you nestled back into him.

Opening your eyes you were thankful for the glass of water you placed waiting for you the night before, your throat was so dry it felt like you were going to choke. Downing almost the entire glass you noticed that your head had a low buzz from the slight hangover and you groaned in annoyance before checking the time. 

08.50

“Shit, oh shit! Dean get up! Sammy’s going to be back any minute get your ass out of bed!” Rolling over you rocked his arm back and forth, he moved up to grab your wrist with both hands instinctively stopping you until he realised it was you. “What, what’s going on?”

Blinking his eyes open he groaned and rubbed his palm to his forehead, his hangover was evidently kicking in and you let yourself laugh at him as you ran around the bed looking for your clothes.  
“De it’s almost 9, Sammy’s coming through that door any second and our clothes are thrown around the room, get your ass out of bed!”

Your tone was filled with panic which made Dean look up and pay attention to you, squinting against the brightness. However you were standing by the bed with the only clothing on being your panties as you pulled up your jeans still unsure of where your bra was. The sight clearly distracted him as he lost his train of thought and sat there smiling at you biting his lip until you clapped your hands in front of his face.

“De i’m serious please help me?” You begged, pulling out your puppy dog eyes as he looked at you with an apology on his lips standing up and handing you your bra that was next to his side of the bed. He was standing there in his tight black boxers he’d fallen asleep in which were now made evidently tighter by his morning wood. Taking the bra thanking him you gestured to his underwear tilting your head unamused. “C’mon De seriously?”

“Oh yeah, uhh, morning, sorry.” He gave you a small shrug with a side smile leaning down to help pick up the mess before he found some jeans for himself. After the panic of waking up late settled from you you poured out two mugs of coffee to be greeted by two large hands wrapping around your waist and a soft kiss landing on your neck.

“Good morning sweetheart,” he murmured into your hair as you twisted around to meet him, your eyes creasing from the smile he’d just planted on your face.

“Good morning yourself,” you smiled at him reaching your arms over his neck pulling him down to you kissing him softly. Smiling against your lips he kissed you back slightly harder until you were pulling your hands through his hair and his fingertips were dragging into your hips pulling you against him.

You wished that you could stay just like this, just the two of for the whole weekend but of course it had to end. The rattle of the keys in the front door broke you both apart. Dean fell into the chair at the kitchen table rapidly in an attempt to hide his erection and you turned your back to the door allowing your flushed skin to go down before Sammy walked in.

For the next week this is how you two survived, stealing kisses in the few moments that you could before breaking away as soon as you had started trying to leave no evidence behind. Stealing touches and having silent conversations growing more and more frustrated that Sam was always there.

Thank god that he was too young to pick up on what was going, you could swear that at some points the sexual tension between you two was strong enough to cut with a knife. Even navigating the kitchen became dangerous as Dean would pass behind you holding his hand to your hip and you’d both freeze involuntarily for a moment just feeling each other neither of you getting what you both craved.

Deans showers had become more frequent and yours had become longer. A fact that he had definitely noticed, his jaw dropping at you eyes full of lust as you left the bathroom with a cheeky grin looking bashful and ignoring eye contact with him. 

The only time you got to actually be with one another was when you could steal each other at school. Sitting on the field sharing small kisses and holding hands navigating through the hallways. Not having to hide your relationship was so freeing and to have Dean actually want to hold your hand and be romantic enough to kiss your cheek without any embarrassment made you feel invincible. This strong macho teenager who was rough and masculine was acting so soft and carefree as though this new relationship that you had started just seemed to stir something kind in him and lighten that load that he carried on his shoulders.

He was happy because he was with you and god if that wasn’t the best feeling in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t want to go back,” You whined petulantly, leaning back until your head was resting in Dean's lap as the two of you led on the grass of the school fields.

His fingers ran through your hair as he looked down at you smiling softly. “I know you don’t, just a few more days and then they’ll be gone again.”

It had been a week since the night of the party and since then you and Dean had really embraced this whole relationship thing, minus the ‘we have to keep this a secret part’. Knowing that your parents were coming back tonight you had both stolen the opportunity to spend time together just the two of you which was what had led you out onto the fields soaking up the sun and sharing gentle kisses during your free period before the end of the school day.

Neither of you cared who saw you together at school, it wasn’t as though your dads knew anyone or even paid attention to your academic life and Sam was still in the middle school next door so he would be none the wiser. 

Having to act as though nothing had changed when you were all together at the motel was a different story though. You couldn’t just reach out and stroke Deans arm or nestle up into his side as you watched a movie like you really wanted to and you of course couldn’t share a bed and fall asleep in his arms like you did just a week before.

Dean had moaned at you that you should just tell Sammy what was going on. The other day you were sat straddling his lap kissing him fiercely in a dining room chair only to jump out of his lap and back away as soon as you had heard Sammy turn off the shower. His lips had chased yours as you jumped backwards, his eyebrows furrowing in a mixture of confusion and frustration at your reaction.

The truth was that you knew nothing would happen if Sammy had found out, sure he might be a bit shocked and would mercilessly tease his big brother and moan at the both of you for your PDA’s but he would be fine with it. Hence Deans confusion at your insistence to be a mile away from him when Sammy was home but you couldn’t let your guard down. If you relaxed in front of him and you and Dean got comfortable with sharing a bed or sharing good morning kisses over coffee in you couldn’t trust yourself to not fall into that relaxed demeanor when you shared a motel room with both of your fathers.

The idea of them finding out terrified you.  
You really weren’t sure what Johns reaction would be and yes the last time you two were together he was nothing but kind to you but you weren’t naive enough to think that that was anything other than just a good day or two. You knew how angry he could get, how much he would drink and how consumed he could be with the job at hand. Nothing was more important than the job and he reminded his boys of that way more often than he needed to.

But your dad was the one that really scared you. You loved him and knew that he would never hurt you but he was exactly the same as John, a scary drunk who was obsessed with saving people and hunting things no matter the price. The difference was that he was your father, you had to listen to him and follow his orders in just the same way that Dean and Sam had to with John but your dad was protective of you as odd as that may seem. He cared about you enough to put up a fight about you going on a date with a random guy from class and here you were hiding a relationship with a teenage boy that you lived unsupervised with.

Awesome.

“Hey Y/N it’s going to be fine stop worrying.” Dean reassured you as he moved his hand so his thumb could stroke over your cheekbone.

The softness of the gesture made you smile as you opened your eyes to look up at him “I know, it’s just why do they have to come back at the weekend, now we can’t even just spend time together at school. I really don’t want them to find out De.” You whispered the last sentence and rolled over onto your side so that you were hugging his jean clad thigh, burrowing your face into it.

Dean smiled softly down at you bringing his hand to rub up and down your back. “They won’t find out anything i promise, i’ll be just as much of a dick to you as i always am.” He chuckled at you trying to lighten the mood. He understood exactly why you were hesitant to spend a weekend in a motel room with your dads, you had both agreed to keep this a secret something whatever the hell it was and he was worried that he would slip up and do something stupid. He could barely keep his hands to himself, he always found himself with his hand on your back or gently stroking your cheek like a sappy bitch. What the hell were you doing to him? He was almost romantic.

A small bubble of panic started to rise in his chest at the thought, taking in a deep breath he looked down at you once more to find you looking so soft and innocent just cuddling into his thigh with your eyes closed and the panic faded away as soon as it rose. Looking at your delicate features he couldn’t help but smile and think just how perfect this was.

The final bell of the school day rang throughout until the faint echo reached your ears, you both groaned as you got up off the floor. Turning to look straight at Dean you slumped your shoulders and pouted at him highlighting your puppy dog eyes, he immediately burst into adoring laughter as he reached forward to tug you into a hug. You looked so goddamn precious to him in that moment. Kissing your forehead he pulled you back and dragged you to the front of the school to find Sammy and make your way back ‘home’.

It wasn’t until later in the evening when the gentle roar of the impala pulled up outfront and you could hear the men's voices as they neared the motel room door. Your eyes immediately found Deans as worry built inside you but he simply smiled and nodded his head slightly.

The front door opened and the two men stumbled through, John was limping with an arm around Mark who had dried blood on the side of his face.  
“Dad, what the hell?” You walked over to him taking his head in your hands as you moved his face so that you could see the damage, he shook you off with a grunt and led John into a chair before following him shortly after.

You huffed and soaked a flannel before placing it on your fathers cheek, ignoring his grumbles you turned to place the first aid kit on the table. Simultaneously Dean had placed a bottle of whiskey on the table and began pouring two glasses taking a seat next to his father. It was a routine that you had both practiced a number of times, you mothered your father and Dean gave his what he wanted.

You all sat in silence for a while as the men drank and had their wounds tended to, Sammy had joined the table as well and no one wanted to break the silence, you all simply allowed the tenseness to wash over the room.

After the fourth glass had been drunk John cleared his throat before announcing to the room, “We’re taking a couple nights then we need to be over in Wyoming for monday.”

You swallowed and breathed in deeply as you heard Dean respond with a quiet ‘Yes sir’. Another new school in three days, brilliant.

With the heavy atmosphere and the amount of alcohol drunk it didn’t take long before the men retired to their beds. With them being here it did mean that you and Dean were sleeping together for the next few nights and even with the news of moving again you couldn’t help the butterflies that formed in your stomach at being able to be this close with him again.

Sliding under the covers to join him you both led on your sides facing each other. Keeping a distance between yourselves so as not to draw any attention but in the cover of darkness you both smiled into each other as your hand slowly made its way towards Deans. Interlocking your fingers with his you both stayed still for a moment before he took your joined hands and lifted it slowly to his face, twisting them so that the back of your hand was against his mouth as he pressed a soft, silent kiss to it.

The soft action completely shocked you and you couldn’t help the grin that grew bolder on your face as you tried not to giggle. You just led there facing him smiling like an idiot as he held your hand in both of his, the rough fingertips rubbing against the smoothness of your skin as you both drifted off to sleep feeling so innocent and safe.

Waking up you found the bed empty as your hand stretched across the mattress, sighing you turned around to find Dean sitting on the sofa with Sam cleaning the weapons as John barked orders from the other bed.

“Good morning sunshine, sleep well?” Dean called out as you groaned slipping out from under the covers to find the coffee, he chuckled at you as he watched you stumble into the kitchen with a grumpy look on your face.

Sitting down opposite your dad taking a tentative sip you eyed him carefully trying to gauge his mood, “You good?” You questioned quietly after a minute earning a cough and affirmation as he looked at you and smiled slightly.

“So good week? How was the date?” He bit the last word out and tensed his jaw as he looked at you.

Spluttering over your drink you tried to compose yourself ready to explain that you hadn’t gone when a thought formed in your head. “Well, umm, we didn’t actually end up going in the end. But i was wondering, if you wouldn’t mind, if we went tonight instead? Just because we’re leaving town tomorrow so i won’t be able to go out on another date and i did kind of promise Luke that i would.” You rambled off quickly looking up at him with hopeful eyes, you were just aware of the silence that fell behind you but you didn’t dare look back.  
Eyeing you carefully and pursing his lips he conceded.

“Fine. Same deal though one movie then you come straight home and you help those boys with cleaning before you can go.”

Smiling you nodded feverently, “Yes i promise, thank you dad” You sing songed at him before making your way over to the boys settling in close to Dean with a grin as he eyed you questioningly.  
Ignoring his gaze you reached for a gun to take apart in the pile as a plan continued to form in your head. “So, i think that me and Luke are going to go see that new scary movie tonight. Surprised that you’re not going to take blondie out seeing as it’s our last night here, i’m sure she’ll miss you.” You added to the conversation nudging Deans knee slightly and mock pouting the last few words.

You were greeted with a quizzical look as you gave him a knowing grin, after a second you saw the recognition flash through his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Of course she’ll miss me!” he declared with a cocky grin “I guess i should really meet up with her to say goodbye at least though, not very gentlemanly to just skip town.”

“Yeah because you’re such a gentleman.” Sam chuckled from the other side of Dean earning an elbow to the ribs from him as you slapped his arm for hitting his little brother. Rolling his eyes at Sam he turned his attention back to the guns, “Maybe we could join you guys at the movies? If that’s cool with you of course dad?” Shooting a quick glance at his father opposite he received an affirmative grunt releasing a grin on Deans face as he turned to you smugly causing you to giggle in your seat. 

“Aww double date, how cute!” You replied jokingly.  
The two of you continued to your duties as though there wasn’t a secret something going on. Moving around the motel room and packing up your things ready to leave tomorrow you made sure to keep your distance so that you didn’t accidentally touch and to keep the affectionate glances dialed down to a minimum. Honestly it was probably more than you needed to be doing but you couldn’t help it, you didn’t want to give any reason as to why your parents would think that anything was going on. A completely platonic friendship and the two of you ‘dating’ other people would definitely throw them off the trail.

It was only a few more hours then you could reach up on tiptoes and kiss those soft lips of his, wrap your arms around his neck and talk as though you were a real couple.

A date with Dean Winchester. Your first ever date was going to be with Dean Winchester.

Going to see a crappy movie and make out in the back of a cinema, laughing at the crappy jokes and holding each others hands as you walked home in the dark just the two of you and then being able to cuddle up in bed with each other and fall asleep.

It really sounds like the perfect first date.


	5. Chapter 5

The date was perfect. It was sweet and wonderful and just for the night you two could forget all the pain and danger in the world and just be normal teenagers.

Dean opened the door for you and paid for your tickets, granted the money probably wasn’t really his to start off with but the gesture was sweet. You shared popcorn and probably only watched the first twenty minutes or so before you lifted up the armrest to snuggle into his side, with his arm a reassuring heavy weight around you keeping you warm you looked up at him with a soft smile simply holding each others gaze before he leaned in to kiss you.

That was how you spent the remainder of the movie kissing softly in the backseat of a cinema, well it’s a cliche for a reason. When the two of you finally emerged from the cinema your lips were swollen and a little bit sensitive but the reason why just made you blush. Dean was the one that made the move to hold your hand on the walk home, interlocking your fingers with his you squeezed him tightly as he draw patterns on the back of your hand with his thumb.

It wasn’t a long walk back to the motel room, only a twenty minute journey or so and once again Dean was the one that slowed his pace to make the most of the little time that you two could share. As the vacancy sign came into view you sighed a little and leaned your head into his shoulder as you shuffled your feet forward, you could feel him silently chuckle above you.

Reaching the corner before your motel room Dean stilled his steps and held you backwards, pressing you against the wall gently so that you were out of view of the front door. Looking up at him questioningly he just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at you through his eyelashes before whispering. “Good night kiss.” Oh yeah, goodnight kiss, this is definitely something you could get used to. Smiling you reached your arms around his neck as you leaned forward on your toes to reach your date. Sharing a few gentle kisses you couldn’t help the smile that stretched across your face as you parted, leaning your head against the wall and breathing out dramatically. You both erupted into quiet laughs, dean leaning his head forward into the crook of your neck until you had both calmed down.

“So I don’t know about you De, but i kinda enjoyed myself tonight.” You smiled into his ear, running your hand up and down his back, his response was a small kiss to your lips that lingered for just a second longer than normal. 

Pulling back from your lips he gave you that cocky half smile of his, “Yeah, it was alright.” Slapping him on the chest and pushing him stumbling back a few steps he held his hands up to you in surrender. “Okay, okay, it was good. Yeah i kinda enjoyed myself too sweetheart.”

“Hmm, that’s slightly better Winchester.” Leaning up to kiss him once more you placed both your hands flat on his chest and sighed as you parted returning to your footing. “We should go in, gotta be gone early tomorrow.”

“Yeah i know, just, umm.” His hand reached to rub the back of his neck and you knew exactly what that meant, the cocky little shit was nervous. Crossing your arms and smiling up at him you leant backwards against the wall and waited for what he was trying to say. “So, uhh, reckon you’d wanna do this again, uhh, with me again, sometime?” Stumbling over his words he looked up at you bashful before you took pity on him and rolled your eyes. “Well, i’ll have to check my schedule and let you know.”

“Ha ha very funny Y/N.”

“Yes you loser i would love to do this again and with you sometime, sound good?” He smiled at your response like a happy little puppy dog and you leant up to squeeze his cheeks before kissing him once more, giggling you leant back with your hands still on his face. “Seriously though we have to stop kissing or we’re never going to go inside.”

Laughing he took the first step towards the door, “Yeah c’mon can’t have daddys little girl getting in trouble can we.”

That earned him another hit to his stomach. “Shut up you jerk.” You whispered at him as you placed the keys in the lock, looking back at him before you opened the door he scrunched up his nose at you then saluted you with a silent ‘Yes ma’am’. Shaking your head you two finally entered the motel room to find the other occupants all asleep in their designated areas except for Sammy who was on the floor with a pillow and a sheet. Pointing him out to Dean he snorted at his little brother then helped you step over him as you two made your way to your bed. Once again the two of you got in and held your hands together underneath the sheets before you both drifted off to sleep, close and comforted.

The next morning was chaotic. Getting five people out by checkout when you had essentially been living in one room for a month was difficult to say the least. Add on to that two hungover grumpy men who didn’t want to do anything other than sit at the table and drink coffee while barking orders at their children, well you were feeling just peachy by the time you all clambered into the cars.

After around five hours of driving, you and your dad following behind the Winchester boys, John flashed his brake lights a few times to signal you before pulling into the dinner up ahead. As soon as the car was stopped you jumped out ready to stretch your legs and make your way to the nearest bathroom, half jogging past John and Dean you shouted out to them. “Thank god, i was about to wet myself!”

Hearing a chuckle from one of the men Dean shouted after you “Attractive Y/N!”

Laughing to yourself you raced into the diner to find what you were looking for, by the time you had finished you spotted all of the boys sitting around a table talking to a pretty waitress. Taking your seat next to Sammy you quickly scanned the menu as the others placed their order.

“So, how about you then?” The sultry sing song of the strangers voice perked your ears up, looking at her the pretty young waitress was smiling straight at Dean and actually twirling a strand of her perfectly highlighted blonde hair. You saw his eyes go a little wide as he chanced a glance over to you before looking back up at her, “Just the bacon cheeseburger, thanks.” You could see her eyes practically twinkle when he looked up at her.

“Oooh good choice, we have the best burgers in town! Is there anything else i can get you?” She bit her lip after she spoke the last word, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a full booth in front of her.

“Uhh, no i’m good thanks.” He gave her a small half smile before handing her his menu. Just as he did another waitress walked behind her so she stepped forward into Deans side placing her hand on his shoulder as she pressed her body into his arm. Bitch.

Having enough of her little show and the fact that even though she had stepped back her hand was still on Dean's shoulder you finally spoke.

“Excuse me. Yes i’d like the same please. Thanks.” Holding out your menu in front of her, the cold tone of your words finally drew her attention away from your boyfriend. Laughing awkwardly she finally removed her hand from him and took the menu before smiling at you and walking away looking over her shoulder at Dean once again. 

Yep, bitch.

Once the table was free you shook your head and started looking at your phone to avoid Deans gaze before your father spoke. “Alright Y/N what’s got your panties in a twist?” He questioned with a laugh.

Looking up at him with a shrug and a bitch face you responded bluntly, “I’m hungry and she was being rude.”

Laughing at you again he gestured over to Dean, “Sure he didn’t think she was being rude!”  
Looking over at Dean you took in the awkward look in his eyes as he tried to figure out the safest thing to say in front of his brother, father, Secret girlfriend and secret girlfriends father. Nope, totally safe situation.

“Oh i’m sorry De, didn’t realise you were having so much fun talking to the pretty girl, want me to go bring her back so she can carry on feeling you up in front of all of us?”

Clearing his throat he shook his head at you and tried desperately to stop his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “She wasn’t feeling me up Y/N.” He spoke with a straight face and strong edge to his voice before turning his attention to his dad. “So what’s the plan for this thing anyway?”   
Throughout the meal Dean tried to get your attention by stroking his leg against yours but you simply moved yours backwards. He’d pissed you off.

Logically you weren’t even sure why but emotionally you felt angry that someone was flirting so openly with him and he didn’t stop them. You spent most of the time in silence eating your food and only joining in the conversation when you needed to, trying your damn hardest not to talk to Dean. Sure you were being immature but you were jealous and he didn’t do anything about it. You knew that it’s not like he could have just reached over to hold your hand and call you babe but still he could have done something, right?

The uncertainty inside made you feel sick. Apparently you were a jealous girlfriend who happened to be with a secret boyfriend who wasn’t even officially your boyfriend, awesome.

Throughout your revelations you weren’t even really aware of how Deans gaze had lingered on you for more than he usually would have done. And you definitely didn’t notice how Sammy's eyes had been wandering between the two of you since the tension had started. Nor how he had watched his big brother try to silently communicate with you all while you were doing everything in your power to avoid those bright green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

With your head on the cold leather seats of the impala you could feel all the vibrations run through your body, with your eyes closed they washed over you lulling you into a sleep right there. Lying on your back in the backseat with your feet dangling through the open window your mind dancing through thoughts you were barely aware of the conversation taking place on the hood of the car.

A nudge to your shoulder was determined to pull you out of your sense of calm. With a grumble you opened your eyes to find a mess of brown hair and curious eyes looking down at you. Shaking your head you closed your eyes and folded your arms across your chest trying to return to the calmness you had only just reached.

Nope. Another nudge.

“Sammy what the hell are you doing? I’m tired, go bug somebody else.” There was an ice to your tone and you cringed after you spoke, it wasn’t Sammy's fault that you were being a bitch. Softening your expression you swung your legs through the window and arranged yourself until you were seated next to him.

Looking through the windscreen you could see John, Mark and Dean crowded around a map set on the hood of baby and pointing to the surrounding areas through the trees. Snorting to yourself you shook your head at the scene, yep leave the planning to the men.

Sam was sat next to you following your gaze until it fell on the boys in front of you, specifically one guy in front of you before he opened his mouth. “So, what’s going on then?”

Looking over to him his hands were in his jacket pockets and his eyes were soft and caring but his whole demeanour was unsure, like he didn’t want to upset you. You couldn’t help but smile softly at him, he was such a sweet boy.

Shaking your head you sighed a little and sunk back into your seat. “Nothing’s wrong, sorry I’m just in a mood or something.”

He looked over from you to the front of the car and back again before whispering to you “S’okay. Look, maybe you’re in a mood but you were absolutely fine before that girl started hitting on Dean, you’ve barely said a word to him since then.“

Whipping your head around to face him your mouth opened and shut, unsure of what words you needed in that minute. “It’s not like that Sam! I was just grumpy because I was hungry and she wasn’t taking my order.”

His lips curled up at the edges in a knowing smirk as he watched you fumble over your words “Riiight, sure Y/N. It doesn’t take a genius to see that you were jealous.”

Staring at him dumbfounded you had absolutely no idea what to say, shutting your mouth you unlocked your eyes from his and looked through the windscreen once more. Finding Dean you watched him as he looked up to his father with intent as he gave the orders, his jaw set tight and determined. His eyes had left his fathers to look down at the map once more to scribble something, as he moved his eyesight fell into the backseat finding you immediately. His jaw tensed just for a second before his whole face softened and he smiled softly at you holding your gaze until he saw happiness creep into your eyes.

“He likes you back you know.” Sams quiet voice had pulled you out of your moment and you turned to him blushing slightly as you realised just how much he had seen in such small movements.  
Whispering back to him with your eyes forward on Dean hunched over the map you answered softly “Yeah, he does doesn’t he.” Smiling you looked back at Sam who smiled back up at you before he started shaking his head, way too chick flicky.

A second later John made his way over to the two of you, gun in hand, swinging the back door open he leant down and flicked the safety on before handing it to Sam. “Sam, you stay here and you do not move from this car. Anything happens beep the horn twice and we’ll come, got it?” Waiting for a conformational nod from Sam he placed his hand on his shoulder before moving his attention to you. “Okay you and Dean are staying back and catching any stragglers if they make it past us, shoot first ask questions later.”

“Yes sir.” You answered with a mock salute and a cheeky smile as you clambered out of your seat earning a shake of the head and small grumble from the eldest winchester. Picking up your gun from the hood of the car you all started to move forward through the woods to the old farmhouse on the other side.

Once you had reached your destination the eldest two made their way forward while you and Dean took your positions in the forefront of the line of trees. This was a dance you had done a hundred times on smaller hunts, the men were on the front line with you and Dean as back up and Sammy more often than not was the final line of safety.

Checking your gun over once more you looked up at Dean only a few feet from you scanning the surrounding area. “De, I’m really sorry I was being a bitch earlier.” Your words caught him by surprise and his head snapped to you scanning your face curiously, out of all the ways he thought this hunt would go he never thought it would start with you apologising for another girl flirting with him.

“Hey sweetheart, look you don’t have anything to apologise for. Its just awkward as fuck that this is a secret something we got going on.” His words were soft and low, eyes darting between yours and the task at hand.

“Yeah I know what you mean. If it makes you feel any better Sammy basically knows now.” Chuckling out the last sentence you watched eagerly at the grin that spread across Deans face, he was so close to his little brother and he had been essentially lying to him for weeks. Seeing thes happiness that spread across his features you couldn’t help the soft smile you mirrored or halt yourself from leaning up on your tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. He immediately hummed into the kiss and pressed his hips flush against yours, as you regretfully pulled away his right hand came up to gently hold your cheek and run his thumb over your lower lip. His eyes were soft and loving as they looked into yours, leaning in for another quick kiss he pulled away with a glimmer in his eyes as he cleared his throat and turned his body back to the lookout point.

Bad time for a makeout session.

Smiling softly to yourself you physically stepped away from Dean to resist the urge and kept your eyes forward on the farmhouse before you desperately prayed for nonchalance. “Okay, so don’t be an asshole about it but I gotta ask. Like we’re practically dating, along with the whole jealous girlfriend thing we got going on now and Sammy knows, so are we like, I dunno official?”

Looking over at Dean he had that cheeky little smirk with his tongue between his teeth and crinkles around his eyes. “Aww babe, are you asking to be facebook official?”

Leaning forward to hit his arm you shook your head at him. “Don't be a dick Winchester! It’s a valid question.” Looking away from him you chewed at your lower lip resetting your eyes on the windows in front until an arm made it’s way to wrap around your shoulder and a cold nose nuzzled against your cheek.

“Y/N, we’ve been doing this for weeks and I haven’t even looked at another girl, kinda already thought we were.” A gentle kiss to your temple.

Turning to face him, your nose slotted against his as you looked up into those beautiful green eyes. “I kinda already thought we were too but I wanted to hear it from you. So I get to call you boyfriend now huh.“ Leaning forward just that inch your smiling lips found his in more of a gentle clash of teeth rather than a kiss and you both laughed quietly before realising that you were being dumb horny teenagers again.

Ten minutes had passed and you had both managed to keep your hands to yourselves before you heard a commotion from inside the house up ahead. Immediately you took your stances, slightly hidden behind the trees with your guns aimed the phrase ‘shoot first ask questions later’ rang through your mind as you heard a shout from inside. It was one of your dads. Looking over at Dean you only hesitated for a second before running forward to the shouts hearing a string of curses behind you followed by heavy footfalls.  
Reaching the house you looked through the window before forming a plan with Dean through glances and gestures. Pressing forward through the door with your gun aimed high Dean flanked you, surveying the bottom floor a crash and shuffle from upstairs crashed through the house.

Another look, another plan.

Dean went first up the staircase, carefully placing his feet on the rotting wood with you just behind. As you reached the top he went left and you went right.

Slowing you breathing and praying that the tightness in your stomach went away you moved your feet forward slowly checking the surroundings in the hallway before you reached your hand forward to open the first door on your right.

Just a twist. Turning the knob the door creaked open and you swore inwardly. As soon as the door was open to the room he came out of nowhere.  
Yellow eyes and sharp teeth raced towards you pushing you through the open door with such force that you screamed as your head made contact with the crumbling wall behind.

Sharp teeth were the only thing that you could see as they neared closer and closer to your face. Adrenaline taking over you pushed him forward into the opposing wall. You needed your gun and he had forced the angle away from him, clever fucker.

His clawed hand stayed wrapped viciously around your bicep as his fingernails started to dig in, drawing blood instantly. Pushing him further into the wall you pushed through the pain and fought him right back, bringing your knee up quickly you made contact with his groin sending him forward. His grip loosening for just a moment so that you could bring your elbow up to crash into his jaw.

In all of the commotion the two of you had moved closer to the stairs, as you freed yourself from his grasp and distracted him with knocks and blows as best you could you brought your gun up to level at his chest. The monster lunged itself forward in one last attempt throwing you backwards just as the shot went off.

He fell to the floor as you fell backwards, scrambling furiously to find safe footing your right foot fell through the rotting wood sending you scrambling down until you reached the bottom floor and pain seared through you.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like you were swimming. Your eyes were closed shut against the water, coating everything in darkness. Every muscle in your body weighed you down as though it was being pulled by weights in complete contrast to the fact that you swayed back and forth as though you weighed nothing at all.

It felt kind of pleasant, there was no pain just a confusion that bored into every pore of you. Why were you swimming? Was this just a dream?  
It was as though a fog was just started to ebb away and clear skies were forming.

Through the thickness of the water and fog noises began to make themselves known. They were coated and dripping like they couldn’t quite reach your ears, voices. They were voices.

You could feel the muscles in your face twitch as feeling came back into them and you opened your eyes against the water. Nothing was there.

Squeezing them shut you focused all your energy into your eyes. As you claimed more power in your muscles the floating feeling left your body and was greeted by the heaviness of the anchors weighing you down. Opening your eyes again you could see something in the darkness, dewy forest green eyes looking down at you before the water took you under once more.

The next time you woke the water was gone. The weights pulled at you and the fog lifted as pain seared through your extremities. You heard a whimper in the air before you realised that it left your own mouth. Forcing your eyes open you were greeted with the sight of leather and arms wrapped around you, carrying you through the front door of the motel room.

As your eyes adjusted you looked up to see the eldest Winchester holding you tight, John was carrying you. “Hey there sweetheart, you back with us?” The smile on his face was genuine and relief flooded his eyes as you nodded slowly hissing when you felt nothing but pain.

He placed you sitting upright on the sofa, his large hand taking up almost the entire side of your face as he steadied you. You winced against the sound of the front door slamming shut as you started to study your own injuries.

You could hear heavy feet and keys being thrown around the kitchen but you didn’t dare move your head to take in the commotion. Cowering into yourself a silent conversation between John and Dean had taken your place and his large hand was replaced by a slightly smaller more gentle hold. A sigh of relief escaped you as you immediately took comfort in Deans grasp, holding onto his hand with one of yours you looked up to find those green eyes only to see them clouded with fear.

“Hey, baby I’m okay. Dean I’m fine.” Your hand left to mirror his movements, your fingers stroking against the gentle stubble of his cheek. You held each other in your hands reassuring one another until he let out a deep breath.

“Okay, c’mon jacket off we gotta sort this out.”

He leapt up from the coffee table to help guide your good arm through the jacket, you say good, every time you moved you felt your bicep protest at being cut open by claws. At this moment in time it was definitely your good arm, you weren’t even sure what had happened to your right one but anchors were pulling it down and pins and needles flooded every nerve.

Wincing and swearing under your breath Dean had successfully removed your jacket and was starting to clean the wounds ready for stitching.  
Concentrating on anything other than the pain within your body you searched the room finding Sam running back and forth supplying Dean with everything he thought you needed, his practicality in the chaos shining through.

Searching for your father a pit grew in your stomach as you understood exactly what was happening. He was angry. The bashing and throwing was coming from him. He wasn’t here stitching you up because he was whisper shouting at John. You couldn’t make out the words that were being exchanged but you didn’t need words to know that when the front door slammed shut it took Mark with it.

Squeezing your eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill you swallowed thickly forcing away the emotions that raged inside you. The room was draped in silence, stitches long finished. Deans hand found your cheek once more with a whisper that everything was going to be okay as he cradled his head on your other side. Nodding you opened your eyes setting free the tears that had formed only to be wiped away by Deans thumbs working in synchronisation.

Leaning back into the sofa Dean was hovering holding your hand, Sam was sat opposite you handing over a glass of water only to realise that both your hands were occupied. As he held the glass to your lips John made his way to stand before all three of you running a hand over his tired face before he took a seat on the coffee table next to his youngest, moving the glass out of his hand. In between his hands danced a bottle of dark spirit before he spoke, eyes locked on you.  
“Okay Y/N. Your shoulders dislocated and we need to put it back in. I’m sorry kid it’s gonna hurt.” His words were short and to the point but each was laced with remorse.

A few more tears escaped your eyes as you nodded your understanding. Blinking them away you spoke, shaking your head as each word came out choked in emotion. “Dad left?”

Johns jaw ticked in frustration before he looked down to unscrew the lid and held the bottle to your lips, “I’m sorry kiddo.”

Grunting away your emotion you cleared your throat and swallowed every drop of whiskey that he offered you. Choking against the burn that filled your throat you licked the droplets off your lips and looked into Johns eyes giving him a hesitant nod before he screwed the lid back on and took position. The alcohol swam in your brain taking affect almost immediately, numbing you to the pain you felt not only in your body but in your heart.

As soon as he moved over to place his hands in position your body began to wrack in silent sobs that you tried desperately to push aside but fear crept into every pore of your body. Squeezing your eyes shut John spoke over your tears ordering Dean to calm you down and keep you still.

As John had come before you Dean had immediately pulled away from your side comforting you from a distance. At his father's words he wasted no time sinking back into your side. His hand came up to stroke your hair as he buried your head in the crook of his neck allowing your tears to flow freely, his fingers never stopped drawing reassuring circles in your back.

Having Deans comforting embrace surrounding you the emotions that tried so desperately to hide away came pouring out as you fisted his flannel. “I really want my dad. Why isn’t he here?” Each word was whispered as though they left the mouth of someone much younger than you as sobs coursed through your body.

Dean held you tighter in his arms and whispered into your ear so only you could share in his words, “It’s okay sweetheart I’m right here, you’re okay I’m right here.”

His comforting words never ceased. Not when he nodded to his dad. Not when a scream tore through your throat as lightning ripped through your entire body. Not when you cried so hard you thought you were going to throw up. Not even when you began to cry yourself to sleep as exhaustion took over.

Dean only held you tighter, cradling you in his arms to lift you to the bed, careful not to rock you in any way. Every time you whimpered in pain he shushed you and spoke out to Sam to move faster, as he neared the bed Sam was on the other side holding the bedsheets up for Dean to place you under as gently as he could. Tucking you in he followed your movement quickly, desperate not to leave your side. With the utmost care he rearranged the two of you so delicately until he was sat up against the headboard cradling you to his chest. The entire time your eyes never opened, you simply took any comfort that was being handed to you by the only person you really felt loved by. 

Your legs tangled with his as your head settled on the soft muscles of his chest. Your left hand traveled underneath his top until your fingers danced against the soft skin of his stomach playing gently with the trail of hair underneath his bellybutton.

You fell asleep to whispers of Deans reassurances into your hair, desperate to calm the tears that flowed. 

You slept to broken dreams laced with the heaviness that came with the exhaustion of crying yourself to sleep. Opening your eyes to the darkness of the motel room you found Dean lying underneath you, soft breaths leaving his lips. Maneuvering yourself until you could take in his sleeping form you let the first smile grace your face in what felt like days and leant down to place a gentle kiss against the softness of his cheek. He twitched underneath your adoration and you slowly peeled yourself from the bed replacing the covers that you disturbed.

Standing from the bed you winced as pain began to shoot through your arm once more, groaning you made the move to the bathroom only to see John sat at the kitchen table nursing a glass of whiskey. With a change of plans you took a seat opposite John cradling your arm, his eyes followed you with concern as you neared his space and you offered him a small smile. He reciprocated with a short nod and leaned behind himself to grab another glass, pouring a large fresh one he placed it in front of you.

You looked up at him with a questioning eyebrow only to elicit a small chuckle from the elder man. “Think you deserve it, just don’t share this with Dean or your dad.”

With a quiet laugh you drew the glass to your lips with your good arm and grimaced at the taste. You halted the drink in front of your lips while finding Johns gaze, “So, how angry is he?”

John swallowed thickly and rearranged in his seat, “Well, he’s out drinking now. He’s angry that you two broke orders and you got hurt because of it-“ he held his hand out in front of you as he saw your need to protest “- I get why you did it and I would have done the same thing. You did good kid. This is just part of the job and he has to drink his own issues off.” Listening to his words you drank half of your glass in one before you found words in your throat once more.

“Thank you for helping me John, I really mean it. Sorry I was freaking out a bit.” You laughed the last sentence to see his hazel eyes crinkle at your sense of humour.

Waving a hand in front of him he shook your thoughts off and gestured towards Dean in his sleeping form. “Eh, don’t worry about it Kid we’ve all got our own things. Besides Dean did most of the work.”

Lifting the glass to your lips you looked over to see Dean sleeping peacefully in your bed. A small smile graced your lips as emotion fluttered in your heart and you got lost in the moment before you.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn’t take long to fall back into a normal routine. After three days John and Mark left for a new hunt, after 5 you found yourself packing your bag ready to walk into a brand new school once again.

After shoving in your notebooks and attempting to zip your backpack up with one hand you groaned in frustration as it got stuck and threw the whole thing over your shoulder half done up. Why did it have to be your right arm that got hurt, it made everything ten times harder.

Looking in the mirror you fiddled with your strap resting on one shoulder and sighed as you realigned your sling. Anxiety began to bubble up in your stomach as you thought of your day ahead, starting a new school, in the middle of the year, with a busted shoulder. Awesome.

Running your hand through your hair Sam came into view holding out a travel mug for you to take, his words never faltering from telling you both in great detail about the schools extra facilities from the advanced science lab to the up to date library. It didn’t matter that neither of you really cared, Sammy with his nerd on was just adorable in your eyes.

As his stories turned to the entries for the science club Dean came into view within the mirror, zipping up your bag without a word and pulling out the hair caught underneath your strap. He wasn’t even paying attention. You watched him work on autopilot his eyes glazed over, humming encouragement to Sammy while he fixed you ready to leave the house, a slice of toast hovering in his mouth. Bringing his hand up to retrieve it he caught you staring in the mirror and his eyes came back into focus. “What did I do?”

Smiling into his reflection you turned around to find the real deal standing behind you. Reaching out with one hand you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward until his lips met yours. Licking the crumbs off his lower lip he chuckled into the kiss until a cough reached your ears. Pulling apart you both turned to find an unamused Sam shaking his head at you, floppy hair swaying with his actions. “You two are gross. Just because I know about this thing doesn’t mean that I want to see it.”

Laughing an apology Dean turned back with a scrunched up face and placed a hungry kiss to your lips before humming as he pulled away tugging your hand with him. The three of you left the motel room and Sam wasted no time returning to the pros and cons of applying for the science programme as you made your way to school.

Sitting in the cafeteria a few hours later sipping on a bottle of water you were already done with the day.

“Hey sweetheart, how’s the arm?” Deans smiling voice brought you out of your thoughts and you looked up to find him straddling the chair opposite you shoving half a sandwich in his mouth. You didn’t even offer a response, simply looked up at him and sighed closing your eyes.

“That good, huh?” You felt his fingertips trail over the back of your hand before he tugged at it slightly. “C’mon lets get out of here.”

Opening your eyes he had a flirty smile on his lips and his eyebrows rose a little. “De, I still got class, but thanks,”

His eyebrows only rose higher at your response, “C’mon Y/N when has that ever stopped us?” Shaking your head you you grabbed your bag ready to leave, Dean eagerly following behind you.

“You’re a bad influence Dean Winchester.”

“Yes I am.” He declared proudly, huffing his chest out and holding his head up high.

Half an hour later you were led in bed, legs entwined. The tv was long forgotten in favour of hungry kisses pulling one another against each other never getting close enough.

Through panted breaths your hand wandered down to Deans ass, grabbing what you could through the denim pulling his crotch into yours until you could feel his hard on pressed against your thigh. His entire body shuddered against you as your want became clear.

Desire built in your stomach as heat rose inside and you felt almost drunk from the lust swimming inside. Deans kisses were like a drug and god you needed more, needed him. In every sense of the word.

Placing a hand against his shoulder to push him back his lips chased yours, begging for anything you would give him. When he finally relented his eyes were wide, candy green looking at you with question and need.

Taking in a deep breath you sought that eye contact and focused on the desire not the nerves. “De, I want you,” your words were barely a whisper, breath hot against his lips.

A smile crept on his face as he tried to kiss you once more. “I want you too sweetheart,”

Leaning your head back you placed your thumb to his lips as your eyes wandered from his eyes to his lips. “No Dean. I mean, I want you. Like, want you want you.”

His eyes went wide in understanding and you could see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat, stumbling over his words the next he spoke were soft and caring. “Y/N, baby I want you too. So bad. But you’re already hurt I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“You won’t hurt me De, I trust you.”

He swallowed hard searching your face for any hesitation before leaning in to place a soft kiss on your lips. “You trust me right?”

“Yeah, I really do.” You didn’t even have to think.

Nodding he whispered into the air between you, “Okay, just lie on your back sweetheart. Let me take care of you?” Your head was nodding before he even finished his sentence. Your stomach swam with butterflies and your heart rate quickened as Dean placed gentle kisses to your neck, calming you with every brush of his lips.  
Settling into the pillows Dean was on top of you, knees in between your legs as his lips trailed across your skin. His hands ran down your sides, stroking gently up and down your thighs as his lips left delicate kisses on your collar bone, chest, stomach.

As his fingers came up to your waistband pulling gently his nose tickled the skin below your belly button, eyes watching you writhe on your back. When your trousers were abandoned his hands squeezed your naked thighs, placing a kiss to the front of your underwear, he moaned as he could taste a hint of you through the material. Feeling his hot breath through the barrier sent sparks off below and your breath shallowed at the promise of more.

As his fingers teased gently up your legs to tuck into the sides of your underwear you held your breath. This was it.

Dean pulled slowly down, a moan leaving his lips as soon as he saw you before him. You didn’t realise you were still holding your breath until his face returned just inches from where you needed him so badly. “Just relax baby, I’ve got you.”

Your eyes were closed shut and you nodded against the pillow as you drew your lips in between your teeth. Your breath caught in your throat at his first tentative lick. The groan that he let out vibrated through your core and you lifted your knees up, granting him more access.

His tongue was incredible. Dean licked a stripe up you entirely, taking note of when you reacted. As he found your clit a whine left your lips and it only made his desire for you stronger, he was determined to give you everything you needed.  
As his hand wrapped around your thighs he suckled at you, tongue tracing you gently before sucking hard eliciting a string of curses from your lips. Just as fire began to burn deep in your stomach his tongue left your clit to fuck deep inside you, pushing your hips into his face your mouth parted as your body tried to take in every new pleasure that was coursing through your veins.

Hand leaving your side you reached down to pull your fingers through this hair. As you pulled gently he whined into your core, vibrations tumbling you closer to that edge.

Moans were leaving your lips with such frequency at how he was taking you apart, you needed to come. Pulling his hair you nudged him to give you exactly what you needed, through panted breaths you tried to direct him. “De, play with my clit again,”

Without hesitation his tongue withdrew and in a second he was licking over that spot that sent fireworks coursing through your body. Patting his hair your head thrashed in the pillows and you lifted your hips into his mouth as a barely there sentence escaped you. “Oh my god, that feels so fucking good, don’t stop, please, fuck,”

Moaning into your lips he sucked gently on your clit as his fingers left your hips and two easily slid within you. The extra pressure pushed against that dam within and as his fingers fucked you in perfect synchronisation of his tongue.

With a scream you had never elicited before your hand pulled through his hair and you came on his tongue and fingers.

Your breath slowly returned as Dean hesitantly left between your legs, he was acting like he wanted to lick every single drop of you up. As you lay there lifeless Dean made his way up to press a soft kiss to your shoulder before looking down at you with soft questioning eyes. “Was that okay?”

Opening your eyes a laugh crept up your throat and you patted his cheek, “Yes. Fuck yes. I mean like I’ve come before, but that-“ your hand brought up in front of you to make an okay symbol as your eyes drifted open and closed.

Finding his face again, Deans cocky smirk had reached a whole new level at your admission. God, you’d created a monster.


	9. Chapter 9

Through the foggy haze of sleep the incessant ringing of your phone was determined to pull you out of your dreams. With a groan you rolled over and answered the phone, offering a grumbled and questioning hello to the stranger on the other end.

“Well good morning to you too, Princess.” The passive aggressive tone of your father’s words cut through your entire body, scrubbing every ounce of sleep away until you were sat upright. Moving so that your legs were swinging around the bed, Dean awoke looking up at you with questioning eyes, his whole face coated in a grumpy expression at being awoken.

“Sorry dad.” Your words were quiet and meek, pulling out a deep exhale from his end before you tried again. “Is everything okay?”

“Yep. We’re finishing up today, then we’ll be back for dinner. Grab some burgers or somethin’ on the way home for everyone.” His phrasing sounded kind but you could hear the frustration or annoyance in each word. Scrunching your eyes together, you bit back your own annoyance and simply tried to placate him.

“Okay dad that sounds great, stay safe,”

He scoffed down the phone at your comment, “I don’t think that I’m the one who needs to be told that.”

Your eyes shot open as you listened to him speak, a pit in your stomach forming that only grew more when the beeping of an ended phone call filled your ears.

You simply sat there motionless, all words failing you as your father's words repeated in your head. You couldn’t do anything right.

The warmth of a comforting hand caressed your shoulder from behind, the mattress dipping as Dean rearranged his weight until he was sat behind you. Both hands on your arms as chapped lips gently ran over the bare skin of your shoulder.  
Closing your eyes and leaning into the embrace, first love repairing some of that damage deep within.

When he spoke his voice was hushed and coated in sleep as he whispered into your shoulder. “What he say?”

Swallowing and shrugging your shoulders, bouncing his head along with it, you responded. “Nothing important. They’ll be back for dinner tonight, grabbing us all burgers on the way home.”  
Wanting to put an end to the conversation you turned in his arms only to find those wondrous green eyes smiling lazily back at you and hair that stuck up in every single direction. Giggling you ran a hand through it, watching his face scrunch up in mock annoyance. “You look like a hedgehog.”

“Pretty damn good looking hedgehog.” His smirk and quirk of an eyebrow had more laughter leaving your lips as you leaned in for a good morning kiss. Soft sleepy kisses began to turn into something more as Dean's hands moved from rubbing reassuring circles in your arms to trace gently down your sides until both large palms pressed into your hips, pulling you closer to his body. Your fingertips found his hair once more, tugging at it slightly to earn an unabashed moan from those sinful lips.

With your lips fighting for dominance, neither of you were really paying attention to the fact that Sam was still asleep in the bed next to you. Not until the shrill ring of the morning alarm went off, causing you to leap out of Deans embrace to turn it off before it woke Sammy. As you both looked over his sleeping form questioningly, an irritated groan left both your lips as he rolled over to face the two of you, hazel eyes adjusting to the light.  
“Why are you both staring at me?” His groggy gaze travelled from Dean to you and back again, attempting to find an answer.

Dean simply rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his little brother, “It’s time for school, get your ass out of bed.” Before he fell back into the mattress, allowing his mind to clear and body to calm down.  
Shaking your head at their actions you wandered over to the kitchen, ready to start your morning routine and get this entire day over and done with.  
The brothers incessant bickering continued all morning, followed by the incessant drone of teachers. By the time you were sat on your own at lunch waiting for Dean, you were completely embracing the silence before you.

Of course that was cut short too.

“Hey, you’re out of your sling!” Looking up, one of the pretty popular girls, Louise, was standing before you holding a stack of flyers with a genuine smile on her face.

Taking a breath, you pushed away the annoyance that filled your day and smiled back at her. “Yeah it’s a lot better now, thanks.”

“Good I’m glad!” God she was chipper. “So… reckon it’s good enough for dancing?”

Raising an eyebrow at her she laughed a little and took the seat opposite you. “I know you joined late but you must have heard about the Dance happening tomorrow night? It’s kinda lame but it’s fun and a few of us are hosting an after party, you’re more than welcome to come!” Before you could say anything she was pulling out one of the flyers and was scribbling an address and phone number down.

Handing it over to you, you smiled uncertainly back. “Thanks Louise, I’ll think about it, dunno if I have anything to wear to something like this though.” 

Her hand reached out to press reassuringly on your forearm. “Oh don’t worry about that! I mean we’re all wearing dresses but just wear anything that you want.”

Her smile reached yours and warmth settled in your stomach at the random act of kindness. As you two continued talking about the dance, Dean finally wandered over taking a seat next to you and sharing a smile with Louise before looking back at you.

“Hey babe, you alright?” Dean smiled at you before opening a bag of chips. 

Smiling right back at him you answered, “yeah I’m good thanks De, you know Louise right?”

His eyebrows jumped in recognition and he pointed at her. “Yeah, history right?”

Louise smiled back at him and started picking her flyers back up. “Yeah, I think you sit behind me. He’s obviously invited too! Okay, I should get going but please come Y/N you’ll have fun I promise!” With a wave and another smile at you she was leaving and you twisted in your seat to talk with Dean.

His eyes looked at you with a mixture of pride and curiosity. “So what am I invited to then sweetheart?” 

Folding up the flyer, your eyes stayed on it as you spoke. “Uhh, well there’s that dance tomorrow and a party after, could be fun.”

You could hear Dean scoff a little next to you and when you looked up to him questioningly he simply rolled his eyes, “yeah, sounds great fun.” He replied sarcastically.

Biting your tongue you simply offered a non committal humm as the argument died on your lips.

It only took a few more hours and the sound of keys jingling in the front door for you to pray once again for this day to be over already. With a deep breath and a fake smile you waited for the two men to step through that door and disrupt any type of calm you managed to cling onto.

John and Mark clambered in, weekend bags slung over their shoulders and each holding takeaway bags. It only took a few seconds for chaos to ensue, differing conversations filling the room, bags being thrown on beds and cupboards being searched for glasses ready to fill with alcohol. Not wanting to get in the way or have any confrontation with your dad you simply offered a smile and took the bags out of his hand, receiving a small nod in response. Filtering out the orders and placing them in front of the rightful owner you all ended up sat around the table.

It was just like those family meals that were so infrequent you clung onto them, this one though was laced with unspoken words and a palpable tenseness. You tried to stay out of the conversation, allowing Dean and the two elders to dominate the turn of events while you simply nodded and smiled at appropriate points.

“So, the arms looking better Y/N,” Johns voice turned the full attention onto you and you cringed inwardly at the attention. Casting a look over at your dad you saw him tense his jaw and pick at a fry. “You kids can all help us out tomorrow then, be good to get you back out sooner rather than later.” 

His tone held no room for discussion but for some reason your mouth decided to speak before your brain could catch up to the stupidity of your decision. “Yeah, sounds great. Umm, will we be back tomorrow night though?”

Johns eyebrows rose at you but it was your father’s voice that caught your attention. “Why, you got somewhere more important to be?”

Sinking into your chair, tears threatened to form at how deeply his disappointment affected you. “No, I’m sorry. Don’t worry, it was stupid, it was just umm-“

“Spit it out Y/N.”

You flinched at your father’s bark, eyes cast at the half eaten burger below you as the room fell into silence. Deans fingers subtly wove against the denim encasing your thigh, offering any support he could as you begged your emotions to stay in check and find your words.

Looking up at your dad you shrugged defeated. “There’s a school dance tomorrow night that me and Dean got invited to is all.”

Mark rolled his eyes comically as though it was the most ridiculous activity he’d ever heard. “You can go to the next one. Don’t you need a date for that type of thing anyway?” His stern tone turned into a laugh at the last sentence and your eyes found the table once more as the sliver of hope you allowed yourself vanished completely.

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Your words were mumbled, coated in tears that refused to fall as Dean squeezed your leg and the conversation turned once more.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, it’ll be fine. Easy day, talk to some people, salt and burn, we’ll be back before you know it.” Deans reassuring words were soft and hushed, something private to be shared by only the two of you.

You simply offered a tight smile and zipped up your bag, not believing a single word he uttered.  
“Y/N it’ll be fine, Marks just still pissed that you got hurt but he’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, how much longer is that going to take? I saved his ass and got hurt, it happens. He doesn’t have to be such a dick about it.”

Deans eyebrows rose at you, a small smirk on his lips at your act of defiance while his eyes travelled to the door ensuring that your father’s weren’t hovering. “Sweetheart, I gotta say I love feisty you but maybe don’t say that to his face.” He smiled down at you, nudging you with his arm.

Smiling sadly back up at him you whispered, “what you think I have a death wish?! But hey, what’s the worst that could happen, ignore me? Be rude and passive aggressive when he doesn’t? Not let me go to a stupid school dance-“ you rambled to be cut off by Deans hand being held out in front of you with a confused expression on his face.

“Wait, what? You actually wanted to go to that thing?” 

You couldn’t help the emotions that filled you or the sting of rejection that left a bitter taste in your mouth. Shaking your head, you picked up the bag to swing over your shoulder. “Don’t worry, I know you didn’t want to go with me.”

“Sweetheart…” 

“It’s fine De. Not like we can even go anyway so it’s not like it matters.” You cut him off, biting back the sadness in your voice as you headed out the front door, worried that if you spared him a glance the emotions within would start to bubble over.

Despite your efforts it only took mere hours before you were alone in the car with your dad. The atmosphere was palpable and anxiety stormed inside at what outcome this may have. Huddling yourself as close to the passenger side of the door as you could you simply watched the people walking back and forth, anything to distract yourself from the unease of having a parent who was disappointed and angry with you and you caved to it. Weak and emotional.

It had been well over a week now since ‘the incident’ and he was still angry at you, still refusing to meet you with comfort and tell you that everything was okay and with each passing comment or lack of your frustration grew within.  
As though he was having the same internal battle as you he rearranged in his seat, clearing his throat as he did. You winced at the sound, winced at what was to come.

“Y/N, i’m sorry.”

Of all the things you expected, of all the possible outcomes you pictured, this was not one of them. Your head whipped around to your father, eyebrows knitted in confusion as you took in his demeanour. Head low and hung slightly, eyes battling to meet your gaze. “What?”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling he licked his lower lip before continuing, low and stern. “I’m angry that you got hurt. I get why you came in but you shouldn’t have- Don’t argue with me!” He cut himself off as your mouth opened ready to plead your case, face defeated. With you in silence and Mark groaning to himself at the turn of events he tried again.

“I don’t want to fight. Look kid, hunting is dangerous and you got hurt. I get all that shit but i’m your father and i don’t have to be okay with it, okay?”

You were stunned to silence, unsure whether you should argue or accept the sort of apology that was being handed to you. Nodding slowly to your dad he exhaled in relief but the emotions were still inside of you, the hurt that he wasn’t the one to fix you up when you got hurt was still there and with your voice quiet and heavy with unshed tears.

“Why didn’t you fix my arm?” You swallowed thickly as your dad turned to face you, ladened with confusion. “I was scared and hurt and i wanted you there, not John.” Each word carried more emotion than the last until tears formed in your waterline, Marks face fell at your admission and before he even knew what he was doing he had slided over to your side of the car. Cradling you in his lap with his arms wrapped around you and lips pressing again and again to the crown of your head, he held you in his arms as the tears you had carried around for a week finally fell free. 

Your dad held you in safety and comfort, just like he did when you were little, the exact same way he held you after your mum died or when you were really young and skinned your knees on the playground. He held you with every ounce of love and comfort that had been separated between the two of you for years.

Crying into his crisp white shirt, your hand fisted his blazer as whispered nicknames you hadn’t heard for nearly a decade filled your heart with love and you held onto your dad in the exact same way that he held you. As your tears calmed, he pulled you gently from his chest and smiled sadly at your fallen face. Thumbs ran across your cheeks to catch the fallen tears and you laughed embarrassed at yourself only for him to chuckle too.

“Thank you dad.” Once again your words were quiet and melodic.

His hands tucked hair behind your ears as he nodded slightly, eyes still laced with worry. “It’s what i’m here for baby.” Smiling at the term of endearment you had longed to hear for so long, his smile mirrored yours before he started to peel himself away from you. “Just stay in here for a minute okay, i’m gonna go see how John got on.” At his words you looked up through the windshield seeing all three Winchester boys standing a little further down the street, clearly trying to ignore your father, daughter moment.

“Oh shit.” You mumbled to yourself as you slammed down the mirror in the visor, taking in your appearance. Mark simply laughed at your actions, almost carefree as he climbed from the car. It only took a few minutes before Sam and Dean were climbing in the backseat. Shutting the visor you plastered on the best smile you could before turning to face them.

Both their eyebrows were raised in concern, Dean's eyes holding a sea of empathy as he took in your red rimmed eyes and swollen eyes. Waving your hand in front of yourself you tried to move on. “I’m fine, don’t worry it was nothing bad.” You almost laughed at them, receiving unsure nods, they took your words but Deans fingers found your wrist, covering it gently as he offered you a small layer of comfort.

The conversation turned to the case and bets were being made as to what your fathers were both discussing as you followed their hushed movements through the windshield. Laughter erupted as they began to walk towards the car and you all tried desperately to calm yourself from the childish game you were playing. They ignored anything they may have seen as they both climbed into the front seat, you rolling over the bench into the backseat and of course Dean's hands came to grip your waist pulling you down, his hands lingering privately on your skin.

Mark turned to face you all as he spoke. “We need to do surveillance and research all night. Y/N, Dean you two can go to the dance, Sam you’re with us.”

Stunned silence fell into the backseat as Sams shoulders huffed in defeat, nodding as he fell into the leather of the seat. Words seemed to fail you as you smiled uncertainty at the two men. “Wait. We can go to the dance? Really?”

“As long as you don’t act like idiots and Dean stays with you then yes.”

You turned, eyebrows raised as your mouth fell open and a happy squeal left your lips and you leaned forward to wrap your arms around your father's neck, kissing him on the cheek. “Oh my god! Thank you dad! I love you!” The words were laughed out as Mark played into the affection, only rolling his eyes and batting you away after you kissed him. Giggling you fell back into the seat, hitting Dean excitedly as he took in your expression, completely taken aback at your reaction as the car started to take you back to the motel so you could get ready for your first ever school dance.


	11. Chapter 11

Standing in the bathroom of the motel, the only thing that cloaked the room was Dean shuffling around in the other room while you tried to calm your anxiety alone. It was a school dance. You were getting ready for a school dance.

Your mind always wandered to what your life would be like if you were ‘normal’. A home, a bed of your own that didn’t dorn questionable stains, fighting with your dad about boys and parties. A smile graced your lips as that thought crossed your mind, well at least one thing was normal.

A school dance was completely and utterly normal and you were going with your boyfriend, it felt like a cliche teen romance. The mean dads finally letting you go to the dance after saying no, the cute guy who had always been your best friend that was growing into something more, you might even lose your virginity tonight. How cliche.

The idea had a nervous giggle leave your lips as butterflies swam in your stomach for a whole other reason now, it really did sound like a chick flick.  
Groaning to yourself you exhaled deeply, it was just a dance calm down. Checking yourself out in the mirror one last time you decided to try and stop your mind from wandering and shyly opened the door to find Dean.

He was sat on the bed, black trousers and a white shirt with a slight frown on his face as he watched the tv, arms crossed over his chest. The creak of the door caught his attention and his eyes turned to take you in. A short and flowy black dress, the only one you owned and one you had never worn, subtle makeup on your face and and hair in loose curls with sections pinned back.

A shy smile formed as you scratched your arm absentmindedly as Deans eyes took in every single detail. His arms uncrossed as he learnt forward, eyebrows jumping slightly as his mouth dropped. Your skin started to flush under the attention and you began to second guess your outfit choices and makeup for the evening. Looking down at yourself you whispered shyly to Dean. “What, do I look okay?”

His mouth tightened into a smirk that made the green of his eyes glow, he scooted forward off the bed until he was right in front of you. Large hands stroked up and down your arms gently until your eyes looked into his and his smirk grew softer, lips tracing against yours not quite kissing. “You look so beautiful, sweetheart.”

Your cheeks grew red and your eyes darted down at his admission, there was nothing but sincerity in every word he spoke and your heart ached with adoration. Smiling into your lips Dean finally captured them, soft and delicate like you were completely fragile, like you were the most delicate and fragile thing in his world.

Your embarrassment quickly changed into all the love you wanted to give Dean and your hands found his cheeks, thumbs grazing delicately across his just there stubble as Dean allowed you to dominate the kiss. Fingertips stroked against his short hair as your mouth opened for him, Dean willingly giving you more, giving you everything you could ever ask for.

He hummed into the kiss, stepping you backwards until your back was flush to the door and a surge of arousal swam through you as his body pushed into yours. Your kisses became a dance of tongue and quiet giggles.

When Dean finally pulled away from you, it was only with his face. His lips were swollen and parted, green eyes hazy with lust as he looked at you like you were the only person that mattered.  
Your heart melted at all the words he never even needed to speak, you could read his love for you with just the way his eyes looked into yours and your mind was made up. Stroking your nose against his, you whispered into his lips. “Bed?”  
Deans expression only faltered for a second before he nodded and his hands found yours. He didn’t need to ask you if you were sure, he could see the same expression of love and devotion on your face that you saw in his.

As the two of you neared the bed, clothes were shed until there was nothing left between the two of you and you were falling underneath the sheets in the dimly lit room. Every time your heart rate picked up or bashfulness at sharing yourself in your entirety to the boy you loved took centre stage he simply kissed all of your fears away with murmurs of ‘beautiful’ on his lips.

Lying in bed with Dean Winchester on top of you, his hands found your hair while yours stroked against his back. His kisses had changed, deep and soft until you were putty in his hands. Your body rocked up into his and desire washed over you as you felt his hardness trapped in between the two of you.

A moan left his lips at your actions, one hand leaving your hair to gently stroke down your side, goosebumps growing where his fingers danced. Deans hand stroked delicately at your thigh until his fingertips danced patterns on your inner thigh that had your legs opening up for him. As his fingers finally found where you wanted him most Dean swallowed down your gasp. A groan vibrated through his chest as one of his fingers dipped into your core, so goddamn easily. Your walls clung to him as he pumped into you slowly, desperate not to hurt you and he genuinely wondered how his dick would ever fit when you were already squeezing him so tight.

Both your hands found his cheeks as you held him inches from your face, taking in every expression he was giving you. His eyes darted across your face searching for any discomfort, any doubt only to be received by your eyes staring right back at him. With his eyes locked onto yours he slowly pulled out to return with two fingers. Your eyes immediately shut at the new sensation, mouth opening and face contorting in pleasure at being filled so full and Dean committed every single second of it to memory.

With every pump of his fingers pleasure rocked through you like never before, the way his fingers twisted and thrusted built a fire deep inside until your fingers grasped his shoulders tightly. You could feel the muscles of his bicep move as he was fingering you and Christ, if that didn’t make you even wetter. Your eyes were still shut, unaware of how Dean's eyes never left you, how he was mesmerised by every single expression and melodic sound that dropped from your lips. How when he twisted his fingers, just that way, that your whole body shuddered and his dick twitched in response leaking onto your stomach. Pride and a sense of possessiveness took over his body as he realised that he was the first person to show you that. How he would be the first person for you, how he would be your first everything.

His lips dipped to your throat, teeth scraping delicately at your soft skin as his thumb found your clit. The pattern of fingers rubbing against that spot you never even knew existed and his thumb rubbing circles with just the right pressure had your legs shaking and a wordless scream caught in your throat.

Dean's voice vibrated through to your very core as he whispered into your neck before sucking, hard.  
“Come on baby, cum for me.”

With his thrusts picking up speed and the gravel of his words turning you on more than you ever thought possible. Your fingers dug into his skin as the coil finally snapped and you clamped down on his fingers, pleasure coursing through you in such a different way until your wordless screams finally found their voice.

The kisses to your neck never stopped and his fingers began to slow, working you through your orgasm. Only stopping when a giggle fell from your lips and your eyes opened to the ceiling.  
Your voice was coated with that post orgasmic bliss as you spoke. “Oh my god, De. Will you please fuck me now?”

A chuckle vibrated through him and he kissed your lips and your nose before giving his answer. “Fuck yes sweetheart.” He jumped from the bed, digging through his bag and emerging a moment later with a foil packet in hand.

Your heart began to pick up as he opened it, settling himself in between your legs. Of course Dean saw, his thumb found your cheekbone as his lips spoke of all the love he held for you, bringing you back down to Earth.

With a nod you smiled nervously up at your best friend. You weren’t nervous of your decision, you were just nervous of the pain of losing your virginity. It was Dean, it was always Dean.  
“Just go slow okay, and if I say stop just stop, okay?”

Dean smiled at you with such a soft expression, ebbing away all your fears. “Y/N, I would never hurt you baby. You want me to stop and I’ll stop.” He waited for your nod and smile before his lips found yours again, while he distracted you with kisses until you were melting in his arms he slowly lined up before you.

His hands found your hips and he slowly sunk in, completely true to his word. It felt completely different, and as Dean slowly pushed in more and more a sharp pain rushed through you and you gasped tapping Dean's arm. Immediately he stilled, not moving a muscle as he looked at you In concern, after a second you found those green eyes and smiled up at him. “It’s okay Dean.”

“You sure sweetheart? I’m sorry baby, sometimes it hurts first time but I can stop, dyou want me to stop?” His words were frantic and worried and your hands found his hips, pushing your own body down further onto his length effectively silencing Dean.

The pain only lasted for a second and as you led on your back completely entangled with Dean Winchester, you could barely even remember it. This right here was all you wanted.

Trying not to move his hips, he leant his body down until he covered you completely, placing a searing kiss to your lips. “You good Y/N?” His words were almost a whisper and you nodded up to him, good didn’t even begin to describe it.  
And as Dean started to rock his hips, good really didn’t begin to describe it.

A gasp fell from your lips, head falling back as Dean slowly and carefully pumped in and out with such care he was almost making love to you.  
He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with how tight you were, not with the sound of music filling the room every time he moved nor the way your expression begged him for more.

Falling into a rhythm you began to match his thrusts and then it was Deans turn for his mouth to fall open in pleasure. A string of curses fell from his lips as your moans became louder as he hit just that right spot and you squeezed him so tight he knew he couldn’t last.

All of a sudden Deans hand left your hips. One traced your side before landing on your breast, squeezing and caressing while the other snaked in between your bodies before rubbing at your already sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh Dean, oh my god, that feels so good!” Your words were a broken shout into the empty room, eliciting a surge of arousal from him and he fucked you harder, desperate to bring you over the edge with him. Desperate to make this perfect for you, to make everything perfect for you.

As the words of ‘I’m so close’ fell from your lips, Deans movements picked up with ferocity until you were screaming into the room, taking him down with you.

After a moment you were both falling into the bed, sated laughs filling the room until you ended up facing one another sharing soft kisses. 

As corny as it sounded, something had changed in that moment. Your love was no longer a shy question. It was absolutely everything and as you got lost in the way that Dean stared into your soul, there wasn’t a question of doubt in your mind that his love matched yours entirely.


End file.
